The present invention relates generally to truss systems for reinforcing appliance or cabinet doors and specifically to a door truss for use with a drying cabinet appliance and method of use.
Drying cabinets provide hot air for drying clothes hanging in the cabinet. Drying cabinets can be used for dewrinkling clothes by providing steam into the cabinet to remove wrinkles. Drying cabinets may be used in combination with a tumble dryer and when placed on top of the tumble dryer, preferably have door handles on the front bottom portion of the cabinet doors. However, the drying cabinet makes use of relatively tall and thin doors. Without adequate support, the doors will flex during opening. This flex creates a non-rigid feel to the user which may be perceived as poor quality construction.
In addition, the tall cabinet doors having a handle at the bottom have a potential problem of inadequate seal compression at the upper end of the doors. Although the lower ends of the doors may be adequately fastened or latched, the upper ends may be loose as there is no comparable latch at the upper ends.
A still further problem of drying cabinet doors is maintaining the shape of the doors. Each door normally includes a plastic inner door liner and an outer metal skin. In order to have adequate compression seal around the perimeter of the door, the shape of the inner and outer door panels must be maintained.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cabinet dryer door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cabinet dryer door truss system for reduced flexing of the door during opening and closing of the cabinet door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cabinet door that may be latched at the bottom yet still provide adequate seal compression at the top of the door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cabinet or appliance door having a sheet metal skin on an inner plastic liner which is assembled to maintain a preloaded shape for the assembled door.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance door having sufficient seal compression around the perimeter of the door.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance door which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.